When Our Eyes Reunited
by Hikari Youmu
Summary: His eyes were dark, but warm when I first met him. I never knew that they became cold when he was seduced by the Dark Side. One shot; Kylo Ren/Reader-ish Cover art by Veronika-Art!


**A/N: I thought I do this because my love for Star Wars reignited when I went to Disney's Hollywood Studios during Thanksgiving break. I've been to the midnight premiere for** ** _The Force Awakens_** **and I absolutely loved it, even if the similarities to Episode IV are obvious. I was ready to "love to hate" Kylo Ren, but when he revealed his face, my heart pounded and I was instantly in love with the sympathetic villain (and actor as well). I swear, I've only seen Adam Driver's name, but not his appearance before the movie was released in theaters.**

 **Warning: This one shot is will contain spoilers (to like, what, two of you who haven't seen the movie yet?) so be careful! I guess this will be considered a Kylo Ren x Reader, but it'll be in first person rather than second. And the art is made by Veronika-Art, asked for permission to use as a cover. :)** **Please enjoy this little experiment of mine!**

 **~•~•~|*|~•~•~**

 **When Our Eyes Reunited**

 **~•~•~|*|~•~•~**

The four of us continued sneaking our way in Starkiller Base, hoping to find Rey after she was kidnapped by Kylo Ren. Technically, we have found her earlier since she escaped on her own, but it would risk getting caught by a Stormtrooper, or worse: _him_. Finn's breath shook, fearful for the safety of the young woman. Han Solo and Chewbacca kept calm and continued nonchalantly, since they've done something like this before. And me? I was a wreck, even though I didn't look like it. I knew Kylo Ren, he knew me, and we were...

With a jolt from all of us, we found Rey. Relief washed over me knowing that she was okay. When she hugged Finn, Han, Chewie, and I looked out for any Stormtroopers. When I didn't see any, I flashed a small smile at the two. It certainly reminded me when my "friend" got lost during his Jedi training, and I had the same instinct as Rey when I found him.

"Escape now, hug later," Han warned the two. Following his lead, we went to an elevator and continued on forward to escaping this hellish place. When the elevator door opened, we hurriedly ran out into the snow to head back to the Millennium Falcon, but what we encountered was a warzone in the sky. It seemed that they haven't destroyed the thermal oscillator yet.

We ran forward into the next building, and before we entered it, Han's hazel eyes encountered mine, and he said to me,

"You go with them. Chewie and I will head this way." Without hesitation, I nodded in agreement. Despite his order, I felt that something wasn't quite right. Yes, I need to make sure Rey and Finn are close to me, but it's usually me with Han and Chewie. With a silent sigh, I gestured my hand for the two to follow me. The two went into the room where the oscillator, while I stayed in between to guard them from any enemies that tried to get to us.

In a few seconds, Rey eventually found it. I smiled at her knowledge, commenting,

"You really know your stuff, huh?" Rey smiled back. I nudged my shoulder, urging the two to follow me so we could reunite with Han and Chewie. We went back out to the cold, and my eyes noticed the energy was still being stored from the planet. I shook my head, telling myself that everything's going to be okay. We began to climb up steadily, but quickly.

After we climbed from the outside, I opened the door and we went inside the base. I found Chewie, who's gaze looked at the three of us. When my eyes encountered Han, however, the gaze looked at the three of us. When my eyes encountered Han, however, they widen in fear.

 _Han, no!_ I thought when the older man was standing on the bridge with Kylo Ren. He stepped forward towards him, and while we couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, Kylo Ren took off his mask, revealing his face. It was the face of a man I once knew, the one that I fell in love with.

I gripped the handlebar, trying to balance and ease my racing heart. The light behind us began to fade away quickly, making the three of us look back. After we turned our heads back to Han and Kylo Ren, it was the moment that would change everything.

The sound of a lightsaber broke out, and it pierced through Han's body. Poor Chewie roared in sadness and anger. I covered my mouth when I gasped sharply, while Finn did the same, minus the covering his mouth. Rey screamed, which shattered my heart. When the lightsaber was pulled away from Han's frozen body, my eyes formed tears. I watched Kylo Ren's face being touched by his father's hand before death took him away into the abyss below the bridge.

Chewie roared again, and shot him. The blast went to his hip, making Kylo Ren grunt in pain. In anger, I shot incoming Stormtroopers along with Finn and Rey, helping Chewie escape. Explosions appeared suddenly, meaning that the Wookie activated it when he and Han placed the detonators in the base. I felt a pair of eyes looking up at us, and it was Kylo Ren's. I doubt he could tell it was me, but the anger in his eyes were real. They told me he was not playing around anymore. He stood up and walked forward, but the three of us left the base quickly.

We ran into the cold and dark woods to get away from the crumbling base. As we continued running, a thought slipped through my mind. It hurt me to even say it, but I fear for their safety than my own.

"I will look for Chewie and the Millennium Falcon!" I said to them, after giving them a command, "Please stay close!"

Without turning my head to look at them again, I ran farther into the woods. I believe in them, just as Han did. Who knows what will happen to me? Either I can find Chewie and give the two an easy escape, or I might die and reunite with my mentor and parents.

The more I ran, the more tired I felt. I slowed down and panted softly, trying to take it easy. From afar, after I caught my breath, I can hear a familiar weapon buzzing. I froze and pinned myself to a tree beside me. I looked to my left, and before my very eyes, Kylo Ren was a few feet in front of me, his back facing me.

Finally, I was alone with him for what felt like a thousand years. My hands wrapped around my blaster, preparing to stop the murderer of Han Solo once and for all. My hands shook, however, because something was preventing me from pulling the trigger. My breathing staggered quietly, watching him move forward away from me as he began to hit himself where Chewie shot him.

I could be the hero that stopped a powerful figure of the First Order. I could have been one step closer to saving the galaxy for good. However, I don't think I can make the cut.

I couldn't hurt him... I just couldn't even if I wanted to. He's already hurt thanks to Chewie, so what's the point? My hand instantly went to place my blaster in the holster, while my feet stomped on the thick snow that slowed my movement. Oh, damn me...

"Ben!" I shouted his birth name in the harsh winds. My face started to feel cold as my tears streamed down my cheeks. When I said his name, he stopped his movement. Maybe in this way, I can save some time for the other two.

"You..." his shaking voice said, turning around to see me. His lightsaber's glow emphasized his emotions. When our eyes met, my lips parted from the fading light in his orbs. His eyes were dark, but warm when I first met him. I never knew that they became cold when he was seduced by the Dark Side. He stepped closer to me, and I stayed still. He began to pound against his injuries Chewie's blast caused again, and every thud broke my heart. I breathed slowly and silently with every step he took towards me.

"I may have killed Han Solo, but I..." His bloody fist clenched in anger, shaking with so much emotion. When his dark eyes looked at mine again, my heart burst into guilt. "Something's stopping me from killing you, damn it!" I knew why.

 _Because you love me..._ I thought after his exclamation. Even though he's conflicted and fighting with the Dark Side, I still love him. My heart still ached and needed him. His mother knew there's still good in him, and I believed every word of it. I do want him to come back to the Resistance, to his mother, and to me.

With a startled gasp, I felt myself being lifted by Ben. I was off the ground and had no control of any movement. My fingers trembled, my eyes looked at his desperate ones, and I couldn't breathe. With a small motion of his hand, I closed my eyes and waited for the worse.

I yelped when his Force powers pushed me to a tree. A loud thud echoed in my ears, intense pain welcoming my body. My side met the ground and I groaned from his force push. With the little strength I had, I rolled on my back, wincing from the weather and the blow.

I'm not afraid to die. After what happened to poor Han, I haven't expected a good chance of heading back to the Resistance base after now. General Leia, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring Ben back.

Before I knew it, I saw a red glow coming towards me, and I sighed. Of course I would encounter the same fate as his father. I watched him carry his lightsaber with his right hand, and his fist gripped in mixed emotions with his left. My heart was beating faster with every step he took closer to me, and then...

The red light disappeared. He dropped his lightsaber and landed on his knees.

My head began to lift with the help of his hand and his arm wrapped around my waist. His eyes looked at mine in a familiar gaze, and I caught what he was wanting to do. As if time slowed down for us, his eyes closed and he came closer to me.

"Ben—?"

His lips crashed into mine for the first time in years. I didn't resist kissing him back, despite the fact I felt incredibly lightheaded and terribly cold. The murderer of my mentor was kissing me, but why now? I felt my consciousness slip away, but his lips rejuvenated me for a bit longer. I gripped onto his arm, lingering onto him. My memories of him began to film in my mind the minute his lips touched mine: the first time when we met, our first date, our first kiss, when we lost our virginity together, and then, now...

Fresh tears dripped down to my cheeks again, but when I peeked at him, it wasn't mine. Ben, why are you crying? His lips gently pulled away from mine, his brown eyes staring down at my lowered orbs. His frown says it all: he's torn apart from me, his family, and the Dark Side. He's _afraid_.

Without hesitation, he laid me down in the snow, his figure turned away from mine. My hearing became that of his footsteps crunching and the sound of his deep voice slowly fading.

"After I'm done with those two, I will..." his voice said to me, before I faded away to unconsciousness.

 _He will... what?_


End file.
